Yellow Post-It-Notes
by scribes23
Summary: Exchanging notes with a girl would be romantic if you were doing it with someone other than Caitlin Snow, she has a way of making things seem so cold. Pun intended.
1. First Note

usual disclaimers apply

To L.L. Wayne (My beta)

* * *

First Note

* * *

The first time Caitlin Snow did it, was because Barry often forget to eat the right amount of food that'll give him enough energy to patrol the city.

"Lunch."

The note on S.T.A.R. Labs locker room door says. It was so small that Barry almost missed it. Good thing he hadn't used his super speed to change shirt, which he often does.

So he ran to Belly Burger and bought food that can feed a whole orphanage, because that's his diet nowadays.

He stopped by S.T.A.R Labs office which kinds of reminds him of The Arrow's foundry. He saw the yellow post it pad on Caitlin's desk.

Surely she wouldn't be pissed at him of he got one. So he did. He left her a burger meal with the note.

"Thank you. please don't be mad, I needed something to write on. Here's lunch for you. And again don't be mad at me for writing on your post it" the note said.

When Caitlin found it, she laughed. Silently of course, she can't have him know her secret, that she knows how to. Barry was bent on making her laugh and smile and she was having fun on tormenting the guy. So she opened the meal and ate.

Then everyday since then, there's that post it on his locker door. That's says "Lunch. Thank You."

In which he would reply by buying her lunch and stealing her post it notes.

But On the 6th day, the note was a bit longer.

"Lunch. My post it. Get your own. Thank you."

So Barry bought his very on post it. He wanted it to be red but surely the pen would be seen, so he settled for yellow.

"Thank you again for reminding me. There! I got my very own post it, aren't you proud of me?" He left the meal for her and went to work.

Caitlin wasn't stupid, she knew the moment she wrote back to thank him for the lunch, them being other than acquaintance is enviable. Friends,She smiled to her self. Except Cisco, she hadn't been able to make friends for a very long time.

Her works takes so much time that she had no time for social relationships except her former fiancé.

He was perfect, warm, funny and dead. There was no other way to put it. She had no reason to smile after that. Then Barry woke up.

She felt hopeful, truth be told. It's not every day that a coma patient wakes up. She was happy that her patient refused to die.

She ate, then grabbed her post it."Lunch. Thank you. I am"

She posted it on locker door just before she went out of the office by the end of the day.

It was a cycle, he would often write long notes and she would reply short and curt.

The next day, Barry smiled as he read the post it.

Exchanging notes with a girl would be romantic if you were doing it with someone other than Caitlin Snow, she has a way of making things seem so cold. Pun intended.

How often he would wish that she wrote something other than "thank you"'s and "lunch".

You know what they say right? On being careful when wishing things.

Cause little did he know how he will regret the day that she'd write a longer note, but that's another story for another day.

* * *

leave a review of you want a next part :)  
Special thanks to:

Dante 101  
DJ Dubios  
Haylie Myers  
Lucy Stark  
Phuong1317  
3 Guest

For the review of my first SnowBarry story! Here's another one ;) now I know the fandom name.


	2. Longer than usual

usual disclaimers apply

To L.L. Wayne (My beta)

* * *

Longer Than Usual

* * *

"Go home. You need to rest" She smiled when she said those words.

He promised he would rest after sending her home, no more patrolling.

If only he kept his promise, He wouldn't be in this kind of predicament now.

If only he had not come back after Making sure Caitlin had gone home, he wouldn't be.

It was a typical Saturday night, to say that he had a rough day would be an understatement.

He stopped robbers and rescued people from burning buildings, but he was upset. He was supposed to meet Iris for lunch but she had plans with her boyfriend. He told Caitlin the night before about his lunch date with Iris, so Caitlin wouldn't be troubled writing him another reminder.

Long story short, he forgot to eat lunch because he was stood up. Caitlin was pissed at him and that had upset him more. He almost passed out, when he ran back the labs.

It was 9 in the evening when Caitlin decided that it would be best for them to go home, her instructions were clear, no more patrolling.

So he walked Caitlin to her loft, where she reminded him again. But he had gone back to star labs just in time to see Cisco, listening to police lines.

"Robbery in progress, downtown." He change to his suit and ran. He had no trouble catching the robber, the trouble was waiting for him down in the lab.

Caitlin forgot her files, the one she has to go over this weekend. So she walked back to the lab, and she was disappointed to hear Cisco giving Barry instructions.

He was so hard headed, and she didn't know why she was so pissed at him, truth be told. If the guy had a death wish might as well leave him to himself.

So she slipped passed Cisco and out the door, just in time. Barry was coming in.

"Caitlin" Barry gasped. Oh he was so dead. "What are you doing here?"

"Files" she held the folder up and started to walk.

"Wait a minute." He ran down fast changing his clothes and turning his com off. "I'll walk you home, again"

"It's fine" she wasn't clearly in the mood to deal with him.

"But-"

"I said, it's fine." She'd tell him to go home, but deep inside her, she knew he wouldn't listen.

"I'll walk you home then I'll head home. I promise" Walking her home means having the time to talk to her and explain himself. But she was so done talking to him.

Barry spent his time explaining that he was down in the labs to get his things when he heard Cisco. He felt obligated to help, she didn't peep a word to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said, just as before she closed the door.

He thought everything was fine but he thought wrong.

When he arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs, everyone was already there. He headed down the locker room, noticing something was amiss.

He bent down to look for that yellow post it note that often rest on his locker door, but it wasn't there. It wasn't anywhere.

So he changed clothes and patrolled the city until lunch time. He headed down to Big Belly Burger to buy himself the usual stuff.

He bought burger for Caitlin.

"Are you mad at me? You didn't leave me my Lunch note" He wrote on the post it before leaving the burger on her desk.

Caitlin read the note, she was uncharacteristically mad at him.  
She picked the burger up and started to eat. She grabbed her pen and started to write.

By the end of the day, Barry was losing it, she wasn't talking to him. At all, not a word directed to him.

He had to fake a head ache just to gain some attention to him, he earned a medicine and not a word.

He walked her home like he always did, but she was still not talking to him.

"Aren't you going to talk to me?" He said a moment later.

She still wasn't talking to him. They've reached her unit.

"I promise, I'll head home now. No more patrolling." he smiled at her. She grabbed the note she was writing earlier and handed it to him, before she slammed the door in his face.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. I am not mad at you, I'm disappointed and I'm not supposed to be disappointed just because you didn't keep your promise. I'm your physician and I shouldn't get upset over those kinds of things. Thank you for the lunch. It would be best if you don't buy another one"

Barry wanted to knock but he didn't. If he learned anything with his unorthodox friendship with Caitlin, it's to give her time.

* * *

Okay sorry for being a bit angst-y! But Caitlin is a complicated character, she'll tend to shut off her emotions whenever she feel them creeping in, or at least that's how I see her. Maybe in time she'll warm a bit more :)

Btw! 20 reviews? Omg you guys are awesome!.. I love you so much!


	3. Between the Two

usual disclaimers apply

* * *

Between The Two

* * *

Best not to buy her another lunch. That's what Caitlin said, in the note she gave Barry last week.

He's been distant and she couldn't blame him, she was distant herself.

* * *

Needless to say things were a bit awkward. Cisco probably has no idea of what was going on, but not Wells.

Dr. Wells is a genius for Christ sake. He notice something was up between Caitlin and Barry.

He knew about those little notes that the two were passing but something happened during the weekend that he didn't know.

He often watch as Barry leave some burgers for her this past month, he didn't knew when it started but he was glad for them. Their line of work is a bit lonely and finding a friend is an achievement.

But then things shifted, gone where the small talks and jokes. It was not sooner that lectures from Caitlin was also gone.

A week ago Caitlin would lecture Barry whenever he would do something stupid.

But something changed He was observing them, Tuesday when Cisco was running some test on Barry.

"Mr. Allen, I'm sure you're aware that this test might damage your body." As he tried to stop Cisco from electrifying Barry.

"I'm sure it'll be okay" Barry answered feeling invincible. The kid don't know when to stop.

He looked at Caitlin as if looking for back up but she just shrugged at him. He was confused. He watched her as she bit her lip and tried to concentrate on whatever it is that she was doing.

He had suspicions but he kept quiet it was not of his business anyway as long as they were going there jobs right.

It was Friday when he felt as if Caitlin 'negligence' was over the top. When she forgot to run Barry's glucose level.

"Ms Snow, can I see you in my office please." He called her through the intercom.

It was not a moment later that she entered his office. "Close the door please"

"Dr. Wells, I'm so sorr-"

"What happened out there?" He hit the desk and she jumped slightly.

"I forgot -"

"I know but I'm what I'm asking is hy you forgot. You've been working for me for a very long time and never did something like this happens" he took a deep breath.

"I just did." Caitlin answered meekly,

" , whatever it is that you and Mr. Allen got going please don't let it affect your work place environment. I've seen you with Ronnie and not once something like this happened." Caitlin nodded. "You may go."

Not once did Ms. Snow seemed unprofessional to him that why he wonders what it is that happened between the two.

He peaked at the screen and click on it as he saw Barry waiting on the hallway. Good thing the camera had microphones.

This ought to be interesting. He watches as Barry stepped into Caitlin's way.

* * *

-tada filler chapter friends! Please leave a review! You know how much I love you guys! And next time I'll give you your SnowBarry feels, if you leave some reviews!

38? Oh my! Thank you! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

usual disclaimers apply

* * *

As Is

* * *

"Can we talk?" Caitlin halted as Barry stood in front of her, wearing his flash outfit without the mask

She pondered on how to answer him.. Why was things so complicated? Talking with a colleague shouldn't be this hard.

"Caitlin" Barry prompted, he had to talk to her before he lost his nerves.

Caitlin opened her mouth but decided against it. She shook her head and walked passed him. Bumping into him in the process.

A few steps later, Barry gained momentum.

"It's okay to care! And to show that you do!" Barry shouted, he was tired and hurt, he said he would give space but look at what that space is doing to their team.

Caitlin continued to walk around the hallway, back to her seat. She pretended to work, and answer Cisco's questions.

While Barry on the other hand, had enough. He zoomed past the main office to the locker rooms. And sat to ponder.

He thinks of the way she used to write, it seemed to him that it's been a long time but truth is that it's not.

Come to think of it, he miss the lectures more than the reminders of food. The way she would cross her arm on her chest, raised her brows at him.

One time, she was so angry at him. She wrote on two sticky notes. He saved those. On the back of his mind, he knew how silly keeping those yellow post it note was but he couldn't stop himself.

He never had friends, the way Caitlin was to him. Iris was different, she would always try to make Barry do knew things, things that she thought he would like. Iris did everything to be a good friend, but Barry's feelings for him served as a barrier. Sure she knew him as a person, someone who she grew up with, but she never knew where his heart lies.

That made Caitlin different, Caitlin was cold and reserved at first, so he had to make an effort to make their workspace comfortable, but as time pass, her laugh is one of the warmest he had heard. She would make snarky remarks but laugh wholeheartedly. She would lecture him, give him advice, remind him of his limits but believed in him when no one would.

Unorthodox or not, his friendship with Caitlin is vital to him being the flash.

As he threw his towel on one of the bleachers, Caitlin emerges from the door.

Caitlin, knew how silly she was acting. Knowing Barry as he woke up, stirred feelings on her she didn't recognised. No, she wasn't in love with him, that would be silly. Right?

Right! So she wasn't in love with him, but that doesn't mean, he was unimportant. He's the flash for Christ sake! They would be dead ten times if it weren't for him.

Awkward Barry Allen crawled his was into her being, whether or not she admits it or not.

She sat beside him. As his hands rested on his thigh.

"Hey" he said lamely, as he couldn't take the awkward aura. She smiled at him.

"Barry, I'm sorry." She closed her eyes, grasping a paper on her hands. "Can we just go back the way we were?"

"Like the way you would ignore me?" He joked. Taking a shot to his heart, if she ever say yes.

"No" she supplied quickly. She bit her lips and stood up.

"Then what?" He looked confused as she motioned him out the door.

"I need you to go to the office, and wait for me there" Caitlin replied.

Having no other choice he went to the office and waited for her. A few minutes later she entered the room and smiled at him.

Okay, now what? The questions in his head are yet to be answered.

"What are you still doing here?" Caitlin crossed her arms. But smiling "You need to Change, Cisco and I need to modify something with your suit"

"Sure mam!" He zoom past her, to the locker room. There he found a yellow post it note.

With the words written.

"Lunch. Friends?"

He shook his head. So there they'll all over again. He grabbed the note as stuck it in his pocket. Grabbed lunch for him and Caitlin.

Later that night, he walked her home. They talked about things, like Cisco's worst night, Barry's crush on his 5th grade teacher and Caitlin's adopted sister.

When Barry got home. He got the note from his pocket and put it in a jar. He grabbed a yellow post it.

And wrote some more.

Thank you very much for reading this , some of you guys where complaining about how this was on the completed stories but not finished. So I tried to make this the ending. If you guys need more chapters, don't be shy and ask for more!

P.s: Caitlin is definitely on denial, while Barry is not aware of his feelings. Yay Me!


End file.
